Times Like These
by bluelightningbug
Summary: It was times like these that Jason couldn't help but be jealous of Percy Jackson. After all, that should be him over there with Thalia, with all the little inside jokes, and it should be him to whom she referenced as her little brother. 'Post MOA, not quite sure where this fits in. Perhaps as if Percy and Annabeth hadn't fallen into Tartarus'. READ.


**A/N: Okay, I know this is a little OOC, and a little rushed, but I'm EXHAUSTED. But still, I recommend you give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

It was times like these, that Jason couldn't help but be jealous of Percy Jackson.

Sure, Jason wasn't usually a jealous guy, he had plenty to be proud of. And he had gotten used to the demigods practically kissing the son of Poseidon's boot, and treating him as an Olympian. Which did make sense, as Percy had actually been offered that title. Jason could make a list that would go on forever, of why he was jealous of Percy Jackson, but one reason would really strike him the hardest.

Because there Percy Jackson was, with _his_ sister. Thalia Grace.

The two demigods were lounging on the couch of the Argo 2 together, caught up in some ridiculous show about penguins. Penguins. But they seemed to love it. They shared a blanket, Thalia resting against Percy's chest, completely hooked on the episode playing out on the screen before them.

One of the birds fell over, and Thalia cracked up, laughing.

"That one's you, Kelp Head!" She snorted, teasing her companion to no end. Percy scowled playfully, and nudged her shoulder, while grumbling and protesting.

"If anyone's the bird that can't fly, it's you Thals." He snickered.

That statement seemed to hit a point, as Thalia dug her elbow into her cousins stomach. When he groaned out in pain, gasping and wheezing, she smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, forgot you lost your curse."

He glared at her for a moment, before they both burst out laughing, apparently caught up in Deja Vu. They went on and on, reminiscing about the old times, practically every sentence including an inside joke, each making little sense to an observer such as Jason.

"When the wars over," Thalia was saying, turning down the volume, before finally just turning the TV off. "You, me, and Grover are going to buy some dam french fries".

Even Annabeth, who had walked by the two on her way to the kitchen, looked confused. But Percy and Thalia were shaking with laughter, tears collecting at the corners of their eyes. Percy even had to grip the armrest to keep himself from rolling off of the couch.

"Don't forget that we should probably go to the dam restrooms, we don't want any accidents". This comment sent Thalia into another reel of laughter, and she was barely able to get her next sentence out.

"You know what, Perce?" she smiled brightly. "We should just get a dam t-shirt, it will last longer". He nodded in agreement. After a moment, their laughter dwindled until it stopped, and a silence took the place of their chuckles. It was a couple heart beats more until, Thalia told Percy in a much softer voice:

"I saw the River Lethe when you were gone".

Jason didn't know what personal connection the two had to the river, but Percy visibly shuddered.

"I still have that scar". He murmured, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"I'm glad Bob healed you". Thalia whispered, a much more somber mood filling the room. Percy

smiled softly, and closed his eyes, and Thalia once again snuggled into her cousins chest. They both looked exhausted, and Percy pulled the blanket up to their chins.

"Me to," Percy said, yawning. He looked like he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. "I missed you, Pinecone Face".

"Missed you too. I love you." She responded. Jason felt a twinge pierce him. Frank, who had lumbered into the room just moments before, looked at them sheepishly.

"I thought hunters weren't supposed to love guys. Aren't you breaking your oath?" He asked, very confused. Thalia shoved her hand behind her blindly, roughly smacking Percy in the face. He grunted softly, not really caring.

"Nah," she said, keeping her eyes closed. "Percy's my little brother".

Yes, it was times like these, that Jason was jealous of Percy Jackson. Especially times like these.

**A/N: I know, it's pretty short! And rushed! And I'm sorry about that, really. But I'm stuck on revisions and would love to hear what could make it better. That's the only reason I posted this, that, and because I like this kind of idea.**

**Please, review and help me out, I would love to know what can make me a better writer. Thanks!**

**-bluelightiningbug**


End file.
